


Встреча у Белого Дома

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Caring, F/M, Love, Misunderstandings, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Сегодня был день Святого Валентина, и Клэр решила послушаться совета Джилл и принарядиться. Вдруг к девушке подошел высокий мужчина приятной внешности. Судя по сильному акценту, он был иностранец. "Ты так прекрасна. Я обожаю рыженьких. Сколько будет стоить провести с тобой ночь, моя дикая кошечка? Я заплачу любые деньги за твои ласки".





	Встреча у Белого Дома

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Valentine's Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682269) by [Kit2000andAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna). 



> A/N Приветствуем всех, кто зашел на эту страничку. Как видите, свершилось чудо ^^; Мы написали фик по RE на русском языке, чего сами не ожидали. Есть и английская версия этой истории, так что, кому интересно, можете найти ее в числе наших работ.  
> Что ж, с Днем святого Валентина, друзья! Надеемся, что этот мини-фик оставит только светлые впечатления и улыбки на ваших лицах.  
> Ах, да…еще одна вещь.

** Встреча у Белого Дома **

 

Клэр стояла неподалеку от ограды, за которой находился Белый Дом. Она ждала своего жениха, так как они договорились встретиться на этом месте и отправиться на свидание. Сегодня был день Святого Валентина, и Клэр решила послушаться совета Джилл и принарядиться. Девушка надела очень красивое и элегантное платье пурпурного цвета до колен, высокие сапоги на  шпильке, а наверх—белоснежно белое пальто. Свои длинные темно-рыжие волосы она распустила по плечам. Клэр хотела приятно удивить своего жениха, одевшись в этом гламурном стиле. Джилл ей посоветовала выглядеть более женственно для того, чтобы очаровать Леона этим вечером.

Вдруг к девушке подошел высокий мужчина приятной внешности. Судя по сильному акценту, он был иностранец.

"Ты так прекрасна. Я обожаю рыженьких. Сколько будет стоить провести с тобой ночь, моя дикая кошечка? Я заплачу любые деньги за твои ласки".

Клэр была в шоке от услышанного. Она никогда не получала таких бесстыдных предложений в свой адрес. Девушка моментально дала пощечину этому ловеласу и хотела сказать ему пару колких фраз, но внезапно услышала знакомый голос.

"Всех денег мира не хватит, чтобы купить внимание этой женщины. Она бесценна,"-- Леон произнес эти слова, как неоспоримый факт, низким и опасным голосом. В его глазах горел огонь ревности и раздражения.-- "Советую тебе извиниться перед леди за свои грязные слова и убраться с моих глаз, а иначе у тебя будут ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШИЕ проблемы".

Клэр ощутила, как от ее жениха исходит убийственная аура.

Иностранец, похоже, был не из робкого десятка, но когда он увидел леденящее кровь выражение лица незнакомца и прочитал то, что было написано в его почти черных от  негативных эмоций глазах, он пискнул слава извинения и со скоростью звука исчез из виду.

Леон самодовольно усмехнулся. Он был горд собой, что смог отстоять честь своей  невесты.

Мужчина подошел к Клэр и со вздохом произнес: "Стоит мне оставить тебя всего на пару минут, как ты постоянно влипаешь в неприятности".

"Я не просила твоей помощи. С этой ситуацией я могла прекрасно справиться сама,"-- без настроения ответила девушка. Клэр была расстроена тем, что Леон считает ее магнитом для неприятностей. Она отвернулась от него и медленно пошла в сторону, где находилась парковка такси. Идти с ним на свидание ей расхотелось моментально.

Леон почувствовал, что сморозил глупость, и теперь Клэр не хотела его видеть.

Он поспешил догнать ее. Молодой мужчина поймал свою возлюбленную за запястье и,  аккуратно сняв перчатку, поднес ее ручку к своим  губам, оставляя нежный поцелуй на бархатистой коже. На безымянном пальчике Клэр красовалось сапфировое колечко, которое давало всем понять, что она была помолвлена.

Бледные щеки девушки окрасились румянцем. Она попыталась освободить свою руку, но Леон ее не отпустил. Он продолжал крепко  держать свою невесту за руку и с раскаянием произнес: "Прости, любимая, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я разозлился, когда услышал, какие гнусности тебе предлагали".

Девушка мягко улыбнулась ему в ответ, она не могла на него долго обижаться. Уж очень сильно она его любила.  Он был таким милым, когда просил у нее прощения, что хотелось потрепать его за обе щеки.

"Ты сильно напугал того беднягу,"-- весело рассмеявшись, сказала девушка, сдерживая желание прикоснуться к его лицу.

"Он это заслужил. Никто не смеет предлагать моей женщине стать его любовницей,—остро, словно лезвие японского меча, ответил Леон, но тут же продолжил уже бархатистым тоном,--Клэр, очень скоро все свои ночи ты будешь проводить только в моих объятиях".

 В темно-голубых глазах мужчины вспыхнул огонь. Он не мог налюбоваться красотой и нежной женственностью своей любимой. Она была красивее самой Афродиты.

Леон видел, как его смелое обещание очень смутило его невесту. Она начала чуть заметно дрожать толи от холода, толи от эмоций, которые он в ней пробудил. Он любил, когда она теряла свою броню и превращалась в нежную и сладкую девочку. Он был для нее защитником и джентльменом,  который, словно свирепый лев, охранял ее спокойствие и честь. Проводив бесценную леди до своей дорогой машины, Леон вытащил из салона  огромный букет розовых роз.

Клэр приняла их с радостью и удивлением. И на ее вопрос, зачем такой большой букет, Леон с теплой и мягкой улыбкой, которую дарил только ей одной, сказал, что она самая красивая на свете и была рождена для того, чтобы ее осыпали цветами. Растроганная до глубины души, Клэр обняла своего жениха  и подарила ему  сладкий и чувственный поцелуй, на который  Леон с жадностью ответил. Эта женщина сводила его с ума. Она была само совершенство. Его персональное сокровище, которое он никогда и никому не отдаст. Она принадлежит только ему одному.

И так будет всегда.


End file.
